


Five Minutes

by i_want_rose_tyler_back



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, obitine mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_want_rose_tyler_back/pseuds/i_want_rose_tyler_back
Summary: All it took was five minutes for everything to be ripped away from you.





	

Only yesterday you had known exactly what your life was and what it would bring. Only yesterday you had faith that things would be alright. There would be peace on your world soon, and soon you would be Duchess. Soon but not yet.

Only five minutes ago, your entire world fell down around you. 

Only five minutes ago you were informed that your father is dead, and you must return and bring peace to your people. Only five minutes ago you were told that your mothers condition has worsened since she heard the news of her husbands death.

Only five minutes ago you just had the weight of the world thrown onto your shoulders. 

Now it is all up to you. Now you must reunite your star system. Now you must be there for your sisters, and your mother. 

Two men are assigned to protect you and assure peace. The older one is kind, and he reminds you of your father so much at first, it makes your chest hurt. The young one, he seems to have stars and galaxies in his eyes. You have never had much interest in space until now.

You come back and your world is just as war torn as your remember it. When you don’t even flinch at the blood in the streets you can feel the Jedi’s eyes on you. You find you cannot bring yourself to meet their eyes. 

You spend some time at home, and other times you are running on other planets living hand to mouth. You never know what tomorrow brings. 

You fall in love with the young Jedi. But every time you look into his eyes you are reminded not to say anything. He has stars and galaxies in his eyes, and you are stuck on the ground. You simply spend whatever time you can with him.

Between the war and pain there are stolen kisses, and laughing. You begin to feel alright again for the first time. When you are informed that your mothers health had failed, he is there to comfort you as you cry. He holds you as the guilt overwhelms you for not being there for either of your parents as they passed on.

Still, you are finally beginning to understand your life again, you are finally alright again. You know what your world is once again. The heartbreaking part, is that now you realize your world is not a place any longer, and you can never admit it.

Then it is time for them to leave. You watch as your world walks away because you know you could never ask him to stay. You cannot bring yourself to be that selfish. You cannot ground him, anymore than you can pluck a bird out of the sky and hold it down.

You let him walk away, you let him get into his ship and leave. You watch as his ship disappears into the sky, and then you return to your quarters, and only then do you break down.

Just yesterday you had your world. Only yesterday you had faith that everything would be alright. 

Five minutes ago your world left. 

Only five minutes ago the weight of the world was once again thrown on your shoulders.

All it took was five minutes for everything to be ripped away.


End file.
